wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Masaki and Paul Gekko
Masaki and Paul Gekko is the Forty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 6, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko enters the Nine School Competition. He meets Ichijou Masaki, who makes preparations to confront Tatsuya and the students of First High in the upcoming Nine Schools Competition. Plot The Episode begins after Tsukasa's army surrendered to Paul Gekko. After the terrorists were taken into custody, Tatsuya and his friends visited Sayaka after she was discharged at the hospital. Afterwards, they return back to their normal school life. Meanwhile, the whole incident reached Ichijou Masaki, who makes preparations to confront Tatsuya and the students of First High in the upcoming Nine Schools Competition. Kokonoe Yakumo introduces Tatsuya and Miyuki to Ono Haruka as one of his students. Afterwards, Tatsuya was chosen as an Engineer for the "Nine Schools Competition". Back at the Shiba Siblings' home, Tatsuya surprises his sister with the flying CAD he had developed while the Izumo Council chose Paul Gekko as the "Dragon Warrior". Tatsuya and Miyuki pay a visit to Four Leaves Technology, where Tatsuya unveils his flying CAD to Ushiyama, the other half of the genius magic engineer Taurus Silver. After a brief encounter with their father, the siblings set out for the Nine Schools competition, but on the way there, a traffic accident occurs, putting the students in danger. Tatsuya, Miyuki and Juumonji Katsuto act to prevent the car from ramming into the bus. From traces that he is able to find, Tatsuya determines that the incident was orchestrated to look like a traffic accident but was instead a suicide attack. On arriving at their hotel Tatsuya and Miyuki are surprised to find Erika and Mizuki present. The event opens with a banquet where the students from the nine competing schools mingle, unaware that unknown enemies are threatening the event. When Tatsuya gets out from the Faculty Room, he finds his classmates, Leo, Erika, and Mizuki, along with Miyuki's classmates Shizuku and Honoka, waiting for him outside. They ask why he was called by the Faculty and Tatsuya says they had asked whether he is tanking his scores in the technical skills portion of the exam. His friends are astounded. Tatsuya also mentions that the Faculty has advised him to transfer to Fourth High School, and Shizuku mentions that Fourth High School focuses more on Magic Research. They drift to the topic of the upcoming Nine Schools Competition where Miyuki will compete. Shizuku mentions that the scion of the Ichijou family from the Ten Master Clans is in the same year and will probably be a tough opponent. On the day of the departure for the 9 Schools Competition, Mayumi has some family business and would be late. Mayumi, being of the Saegusa family and the Gekko Family, often has to run errands. The First High team refuses to leave without her. Tatsuya, who is responsible for roll call, waits outside with Mari until Mayumi finally shows up after an hour and a half delay. After apologizing, she asks Tatsuya's opinion on her dress teasingly. After complimenting her, and noting that she must be tired from the errand, Tatsuya leaves for the Technician's vehicle. In the bus, Mayumi is a bit peeved, and confides in Suzune that she wanted Tatsuya to sit beside her. Suzune teases her in response. When Hattori comes over with a blanket, worried over Mayumi, both Suzune and Mayumi switch targets to tease him instead. Mari watches this from behind him, and noting that Mayumi is likely stressed, decides to be lenient. Next to her seat is Chiyoda Kanon, from the Chiyoda Family of the "Hundred Families", who Mari is prepping to become the next Public Moral Committee Chief. Kanon was looking forward to a bus ride with her fiance, Isori Kei, and thus is frustrated as Kei has to sit in the Technician's vehicle. Miyuki shares a similar frustration at her brother having to sit in the relatively uncomfortable Technician's vehicle after having waited outside in the sun for one and a half hours, but Shizuku manages to calm her down. After a multitudes of male students attempted to approach Miyuki despite her displeasure, Mari reshuffles seating order to end this situation. On the road, a vehicle coming from the other direction suddenly flips, bursts in flames and comes sliding toward the bus. Kanon, Morisaki, and Shizune simultaneously attempts to stop the vehicle, causing interference and magic sequences to run amok. Mari calls upon Juumonji to stop the oncoming vehicle, but knows that due to the interference, he cannot stop the flames as well. Miyuki volunteers to stop the flames, and as she is about to cast her spells, the interfering magic sequences suddenly disappear. As such, the flames are easily extinguished, and the vehicle is stopped. Mayumi praises Juumonji and Miyuki for fending off the incoming wreck, Miyuki in turn praises Suzune for decelerating the bus. After scolding Kanon for acting without communicating, Mari is left wondering about who stopped the rampaging Magic Sequences. After finally arriving at the hotel where they are staying, Hattori, whose confidence took a hit by the earlier incident, is comforted by Kirihara. The latter notes that Hattori's not taking senseless action was a smart decision, but Hattori notes that Miyuki was able to act. Kirihara says that the Shiba siblings are special, that Tatsuya probably has combat and killing experience and brings up the siblings' presence during the raid on Blanche. Kirihara finishes by saying that Course 2 students can progress rapidly, and are not to be scoffed at. Meanwhile, Tatsuya informs Miyuki that the earlier incident was not an accident. It was a suicide attack disguised as an accident, caused by a magician from inside the car. Inside the hotel, they are surprised to see Erika. Tatsuya departs first, and leaves Miyuki to question Erika. Even though she is not a participant, Erika is allowed to stay at the hotel because of family connections; she is of the Chiba family from the Hundred Families. Mizuki, Leo, and Mikihiko are also staying at the hotel. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Kyoji Masamune *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Ichijou Masaki *Kichijouji Shinkurou *Paul Ichijou *Minamoto no Raimei Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon